


【甜奶/柴哈】日落大道

by kaylle101



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【甜奶/柴哈】日落大道

“卡。”

刘昊然结束了一天的工作，他坐上保姆车，摸出手机，果不其然有几条消息，全都是张若昀发来的，没什么实质性内容，全是在分享他看到的好玩的东西。但是就这么几条消息刘昊然也是认认真真看，看完了又忍不住笑。

收工之后经理人告诉他不要忘了下星期的发布会，那是刘昊然的一个圈中好友的电影发布会。说是好友，其实不过就是一起合作过一部剧，甚至在片场对话都没超过十句。

这一个星期里刘昊然都没有别的工作，他可以一直呆在家里。刘昊然挺喜欢在家里的，他可以休息可以自由可以不用刮胡子，虽然视频的时候会被张若昀嫌弃胡子拉碴像个大叔。

张若昀和刘昊然相识已五年，一场综艺令他们结缘，从此便一发不可收拾。他们彼此间好像有一种神奇的引力，距离越拉越近，但这个距离到了有什么要破土而出的时候又会悄悄变远。

刘昊然承认他一开始对张若昀没有特殊的想法，他只是把张若昀当做尊敬的前辈，可是相处的越久，刘昊然就越发现张若昀好像并不是他眼里的片面的人，他真实，自由，潇洒，纯真，像极了当初刘昊然想成为的样子。

他们开始频繁接触，工作上和私底下的交流都慢慢变多，他们也渐渐变得更加亲近自然。张若昀比刘昊然大了九岁，阅历自然比刘昊然多，但是刘昊然和张若昀相处的时候却丝毫感受不到年龄的差距，他反倒觉得张若昀就像是小时候邻居家的小孩，跟他在一起总是不由自主地身体和精神一起变得轻松无比。

刘昊然也想过和张若昀坦白自己的心意，但是他不能确定张若昀是不是也怀着和他一样的心思，少年的爱意像是个一直在充气的气球，已经慢慢地涨到快藏不下了。

夏天是最年轻的季节，就好像少年人的精力永远也用不完，就像是少年人蓬勃的躯体烧得大地一片滚烫。

刘昊然跟张若昀晚上经常约着去郊区看星星，起因是张若昀偶尔一次说在城里很久没看过星空，刘昊然便记了下来。

他第一回约张若昀出去看星星的那次心里有点紧张，开车时差点撞上路边的树。张若昀非但没被吓到反而笑得很开心，刘昊然自觉有点丢人，但是看张若昀笑得眼睛弯弯他也不自觉地傻笑了起来。

两个人很快爬上一座不高的小山，山顶有片小平地，长满了野草野花。刘昊然一下就躺在了草地上，他闭着眼舒服地把手臂枕在脑后，而张若昀有点小洁癖，他犹豫着要不要一起躺下，他蹲在刘昊然的面前看着刘昊然的脸，感到好笑地往刘昊然的脸上吹了口气。

刘昊然睁开眼睛就看见了张若昀倒着的带着狡黠笑容的脸，他触电了一般弹了起来，转过身去不敢让张若昀看自己红红的脸。

“盒盒盒盒，弟弟，你也真是不嫌地上脏。”张若昀畅快地大笑着，用手拍刘昊然后背沾上的土。

刘昊然感受到张若昀那软乎乎的小爪子在自己背后挠来挠去，他似乎想到了什么不该想的，赶紧脱了自己的外衣铺在了地上。

“你干嘛？”张若昀疑惑地问。

“你躺我衣服上边就不脏了，躺着看星星才好看。”刘昊然一边说一边躺在了旁边，手撑着头抬眼看着张若昀。

张若昀这才痛痛快快地躺下了，他穿短袖漏出来的胳膊和外套紧紧贴着刘昊然的外套，没有毛糙的野草扎他，但是张若昀却觉得漏出来的皮肤都痒痒的热热的。

夜晚的风凉丝丝的散了闷热，又吹得树叶沙沙作响，蝉一阵一阵叫的很欢，仿佛一首自然交响曲，轻轻地钻进耳朵里。

躺下看星空很享受，每一颗星星都清清楚楚映在眼底，随着星星的闪烁少年的眼睛忽明忽暗。银河正挂在中间，银白的一道在天上划出亮眼的痕迹。

“我喜欢看星星，看星星的时候一点也感觉不到孤独。这地儿真挺不错，你怎么找到的？”张若昀眨巴眨巴眼睛看看天，又扭过头眨巴眨巴眼睛看刘昊然的侧脸。

“我刚来北京的时候没有朋友，闲着的时间很多，就自己瞎逛，找到这么个地方当秘密基地。”刘昊然说着说着就笑了，秘密基地这个叫法真挺幼稚的。

张若昀看着刘昊然的小虎牙，兴致勃勃地说:“嘿，你说巧不巧，我也有个秘密基地，你猜猜在哪？”

“不是吧，你都这么大人了还有秘密基地？”刘昊然也转过头看他，眼神里带了点好奇。

“我这么大怎么了？秘密基地是每个男孩儿都有的好吗。”张若昀皱起了眉头，红润的小嘴时不时撅起来像颗小樱桃，刘昊然看他摇头晃脑的样子只觉得可爱极了。

“行行行，您的秘密基地就先别告诉我了，什么时候你偷偷带我去看看呗。”

“哼，我的秘密基地肯定比你这个震撼。”张若昀得意地晃晃手指又躺了回去。

刘昊然看他开心，所以他暗自下决心以后一定经常带张若昀去各种好玩的地方。

如今他们两个确实去过了很多地方，全国各地天南海北，一起去一起回，虽然多数时候是一起去工作。

想着下星期的发布会刘昊然就一阵阵发晕，他不喜欢那种虚伪的社交，那些人聚在一起聊的无非就是事业和资源，都想找个新的天梯往上爬。所以刘昊然不喜欢那种场合，最开始的时候他不懂，敬酒的时候他总是实实在在地一口闷，后来有了名气才知道那只是做个样子，可刘昊然也不愿意再去改变，他不想变成自己不认识的样子。

张若昀向往自由讨厌被束缚，喜欢演戏但不喜欢追名逐利。某种程度上，刘昊然和他是一类人，所以张若昀喜欢看他斗志昂扬的样子，喜欢看他疲惫却强打精神的样子，也喜欢看他傻兮兮叫自己若昀时的样子。后生很多，但张若昀唯独喜欢刘昊然，就好像在他身上看见自己的模样，有血有肉，会哭会笑。

  
发布会如期而至，这场发布会举办的地点还挺有心意，办在海边沙滩，在炎炎夏日中颇有些清爽感。刘昊然从机场出来就直奔海边去，在保姆车上他百无聊赖地看窗外的风景，已经五点了，再有一个小时就要日落了。

刘昊然的手机在裤兜里震了几下，他划开手机锁屏，是张若昀发来的微信。

「好看吗？我在xx参加发布会呢。图片.jpg」

刘昊然不知道张若昀今天也有工作，他看看张若昀发来的照片心里感到暖乎乎的，然后回了消息。

「若昀哥，我今天也有发布会呢，真的好巧啊！柴犬蹭蹭.jpg」

这海边沙滩的确漂亮，加上一翻布置后更是显得梦幻，刘昊然远远就看见了密密麻麻的人群，他们穿梭在酒桌之间，享受他们的宴会。刘昊然下车走近，马上就有人来迎接他，笑呵呵地聊了几句后，刘昊然发现眼前的布景有点眼熟。

这不正是张若昀给他发来的图片里的地方吗！

如果刘昊然长了一条尾巴的话，现在他的尾巴一定摇得很欢，他沉浸在马上就要见到张若昀的期待里，对其他人说话的语气都变得轻快起来。

可是直到发布会开始了刘昊然都没有看见张若昀的身影，刘昊然从自己的座位上起身，转悠到了酒水区，他给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒眼睛随便扫视着。果然，刘昊然在角落的一个小高脚椅上看见了正在小口小口喝酒的张若昀。

张若昀也看见了刘昊然，他立马就笑了起来，招招手示意刘昊然过来。刘昊然走到张若昀身边，用自己的酒杯碰了张若昀手里的酒杯，响起清脆的玻璃碰撞声。

“太巧了若昀哥，没想到咱俩又碰见了。”

“我也没想到你来的也是这个发布会，本来我都要走了。”张若昀从椅子上起来，顺便干了手里的酒。

刘昊然看着张若昀吞咽时起伏的喉结也咽了咽口水，仰头把自己的酒也喝了。这边人很少，大多数人都在发布会场地转悠，于是刘昊然很放松，他自然地把张若昀揽到怀里，抱怨自己是多么不想参加这种虚伪的宴会。

“要不是看见你了，我都熬不住了。”刘昊然无辜委屈的狗狗眼对张若昀的杀伤力极大，张若昀几乎是立马抬手揉刘昊然的头发，笑地牙不见眼。

“那咱俩跑吧。”

“跑？往哪儿跑？”刘昊然的脑袋上写满了问号。

“这儿人不多，咱俩也不是主咖，不在也没人计较。我带你去看我的秘密基地。”张若昀说这话的时候有点拖长音，他脸颊发红像是微醺。

刘昊然也没思考，就脱口而出:“那跑吧。”

张若昀像是偷到糖吃了的小孩一样抓住刘昊然的手，他眼睛眯起来观察了一圈周围的环境。没人注意他们，于是张若昀拉着刘昊然从广告版之间小小的缝隙钻了出去。

刘昊然头一次干这事儿，他有点心惊胆战，不过更多是莫名的兴奋。刘昊然喝的是葡萄酒，可他现在觉得自己有点醉了，居然就迷迷糊糊跟张若昀跑出来了，经纪人找不到自己怎么办，金主生气怎么办，这些刘昊然早就抛诸脑后了。

外面的天色有点暗了，马上就要日落。张若昀和刘昊然离开了那片海滩，晚宴的灯光已经点起来了，海面反射粼粼波光，远远看去一片暖黄的灯光照的这世界好不真实。他们走到环海马路上，这时候人很少，路上没有一辆车。

他们往前走，前面就是落日的余晖，火红的太阳此时并不刺眼，它周身射出金黄色的光布满整天天空，身后是有些已经变得蓝紫的夜空，两种颜色的交界处是柔和的过渡。路很宽敞，张若昀和刘昊然就并排慢慢走着，耳边是海浪拍打沙滩的声音，眼前是转瞬即逝的日落。

虽说是张若昀教唆刘昊然跑出来的，但是一路上他都沉默不语，直到走上马路他才放开刘昊然的手。而刘昊然一路上倒是不停地说话，但是显然刘昊然的那些话都是不过脑子胡乱说的，他的注意力全放在张若昀握着他的那只手上，张若昀的手很好看，细瘦但是有力，紧紧地扣住他的手腕。

等到张若昀放手了，刘昊然才找回了一些意识，他左右看看，这条大道好像没有尽头，好像要直通天边。他注意到张若昀沉默不语，感觉有点气氛微妙，于是干巴巴地开口说话。

“若昀哥，咱们这是要往哪去呀？”

“……”张若昀的手指有点紧张地绞着自己的衣服，努力地当做没听见刘昊然的话。

刘昊然觉得他很可爱，明明演戏的时候演技很好，现在却在自己面前紧张到露馅。

嗯？露什么馅？刘昊然不知道为什么心里会有张若昀露馅的想法，按道理张若昀没有什么瞒着他的秘密，唯一的可能就是之前提的那个秘密基地。

“你不是要带我去你的秘密基地吗？可是这个地方咱们都是第一次来，你带我看说秘密基地不会实在骗我吧？”刘昊然故意逗他，开心地看着张若昀那张肉肉的小脸上窘迫的表情。

“是真的，就是在这……”张若昀说话声音越来越小了，最后好像小猫哼哼，挠的人痒痒的。

“在哪儿呢？”刘昊然不明白张若昀说什么，但是他心里那种莫名的兴奋又开始一下下冲撞他的胸腔。

“我……就是，我的秘密基地不是一个具体的地点。”张若昀停了下来不再走，耳边的海浪声好像忽然变大，盖住了两个人紧张的呼吸声。

刘昊然的脑袋好像炸开了，他懂了好像又没懂，和张若昀的所有回忆都在眼前不断地闪回，好像渐渐地把答案拼出来摆在了他眼前。刘昊然还不确定，他要等张若昀亲口说出来，等张若昀亲口说出来了，刘昊然才有实感。

“不是具体的地点的意思是？”刘昊然盯着张若昀的眼睛，他看见张若昀眼底闪闪的，是倒映的灯光在跳动。

张若昀的脸憋的通红，好在落日的光影让刘昊然看得不那么清楚，否则刘昊然可能真的会忍不住去亲亲他的脸蛋。

张若昀心一横，他觉得不怕了，微微抬起头注视刘昊然的眼睛，他清清楚楚看见了刘昊然眼睛里的期待。

“意思就是，跟你在一起的任何一个地方，都是我的秘密基地。”张若昀说得字字清晰，他确定刘昊然每个字都清清楚楚地听懂了。然后趁着刘昊然震惊地微微张嘴的时候，张若昀上前一步仰起头闭眼吻住了他。

张若昀肉肉的双唇轻轻贴上了刘昊然的嘴唇，他试探地伸出舌尖去舔舔刘昊然的虎牙，刘昊然立马回神过来，也伸出舌头跟张若昀的舌头狠狠纠缠起来。他等到了，等到了张若昀的回应，少年人心里的爱意气球“嘭”的一声爆炸了，炸出了亮晶晶的彩带和五颜六色的小花。

刘昊然睁开双眼看张若昀近在咫尺的脸，他紧紧地闭着双眼，睫毛还在轻轻地颤动。刘昊然看张若昀的吻戏时注意到他在接吻时总是先闭眼的那个，刘昊然不止一次想象张若昀吻自己时的样子，如今梦想成真，刘昊然还觉得没有实感。

刘昊然想起自己以前在演艺的路上孤军奋战，没有鲜花没有掌声，在最最低沉的那段时间所有人几乎都离开了，只有张若昀逆着人群向他走来，在他心里深深地住下了。

刘昊然的双手在张若昀的背后紧紧箍住，张若昀被勒地哼了一声惹来刘昊然更加猛烈的攻势，唇舌翻搅间发出啧啧水声。

突然天边炸开了一团焰火，彩色的光照亮了刚刚才黑的天空。刘昊然恋恋不舍地放开了张若昀，张若昀被亲的晕乎乎的，睁开眼睛也觉得天旋地转，软趴趴地靠在刘昊然这个小孩的肩膀上。

刘昊然又问了一遍张若昀爱不爱他，张若昀不耐烦地说不爱，又被刘昊然拉回来狠狠在脸上嘬了一口。

“若昀，你看他们在放烟花呢，好漂亮啊。”刘昊然走到张若昀背后抱住他，头搁在张若昀的颈窝上。

“嗯嗯嗯，好看好看。”张若昀推推刘昊然毛茸茸的头，他的发丝扎得自己痒痒的。

“以后我们每年都来这儿放烟花好不好？”

“你在我身边就好。”

-END-


End file.
